Random George and Hermione Drabbles
by IzzyDelacour
Summary: Random George and Hermione drabbles, rated T to be safe.
1. Surprise'

'Fred!' She squealed as the red head pulled her into a bone-crushing hug,

'Wrong…' He whispered in her ear, grinning into her hair.

'Ah, I hoped I was. As much as I love my dear brother-in-law I think that anniversaries are times best spent alone, to extract their full potential' She breathed as she drew herself closer into his embrace.

'Times best spent alone?' He repeated, pulling back from their hug and looking slightly shocked,

'Yes, that's what I said! Just some quality time spent together, just you and me…' She smiled her special smile at him, 'I do love spending time with your family George, but I honestly don't mind that there isn't a big party for us, I kind of like it this way.'

'Well 'Mione… about that…' he said rather sheepishly as he led her towards the living room of their shared apartment.

'What?' She asked, already suspicious

'I promise we can have a quiet anniversary next year' He whispered into her ear as the lights came on and the entire Weasley clan leapt out from their hiding places around the room yelling** 'Surprise!'** in their loudest voices.


	2. Forever

She was married!

To his _brother_ for goodness sake!

Yet as long as she could remember she had loved this other Weasley. They just fitted, Hermione and George, George and Hermione, even their names sounded great together!

Every time they met up she would tell herself that it was the last, and every time she left she knew that she would be seeing him again the next week. She needed him to live, he was like oxygen to her!

They were in love and nothing, not even their marriages, could stand in the way of that.

True love was forever, and they had found it in each other.


	3. Everything

_She was everything to him, But she didn't know it, He loved her with all his heart, But he wouldn't show it._

_She loved him with all her heart, But he didn't know it, He was everything to her, But she wouldn't show it._

Neither thought the other would feel the same.

Neither thought they cared enough to make it real.

They were too different.

He had his pranks and his jokes, he had his twin.

She had her books and her intelligence, she had her two best friends.

They thought to themselves that it would never work.

They were too different.

They were forced to settle for second best all of their lives, because they were too afraid.

As she lay next to her husband she thought what a mistake she had made.

As he lay next to his wife he thought how much better their lives could have been…


	4. Addicted

She was like a drug to him. He could stare at her for hours and still not get his fix. He _had_ stared at her for hours, he was amazed he had never been caught! She was his little brother's girlfriend, he couldn't think about her that way!

But one day he walked into Ginny's room at the Burrow, where she was staying, and he found her stretched out crying on her bed. She looked up at him as he came through the door, her eyes puffy and red and her cheeks tear-stained. He asked her what was wrong, he would _kill_ whoever had made her feel this bad! Then she told him that she had caught Ron with Lavender in the garden a few minutes earlier. He shook his head. His youngest brother had always annoyed him with his idiocy, but now he was thankful for it. He sat down on the bad next to Hermione and told her how lucky she was to have found out about Ron and Lavender early. She sniffed and smiled weakly up at him, and he found that he couldn't't get enough of her smile either. He leaned slowly down and pressed his lips to hers, her lips were so soft! He spent the next hour with her in her room showering her with kisses and telling her how gorgeous she was and how much he loved her, just so he could taste her again, just so he could see that smile.

She was his drug, And he was addicted.


	5. Time Well Spent

She had been perfectly happy. Until her stupid feelings showed up! She couldn't feel that way, and _definitely_ not about him! Hermione Granger and George Weasley. The names didn't even belong in the same sentence, let alone in a relationship!

She inwardly giggled. She had just made a sort of joke, and a really funny one, for her anyway! She really _had_ been spending too much time around those twins!

She made her way down the stairs and saw them in the middle of the common room trying out their newest trick, George looked up and winked when he saw her coming towards him.

As she moved closer to them, weighing the meaning of the wink in her mind, she thought to herself, '…Time well spent…!'


	6. Niffler

'Please 'Mione? You know I love you!'

'Yes I do know George, and that is precisely why I know you will respect me when I say that it is already like a bloody zoo around here and we do _not _need anymore animals cluttering up the place!'

'But 'Mione…'

'No buts! That is my final word on the subject!'

'It's just one tiny little Niffler! He was at the animal sanctuary all alone and I _had_ to bring him home with me, he was just too sweet! He was meant to be a gift for you… but if you _really_ don't want him, I guess I could just take him back…'

'A gift for me? Oh George. You really can be lovely sometimes! Hmmm… I'm sure we can find room for him _somewhere_ around here…'

George smiled as he watched her move some of her books out of the way, he knew she would always come around in the end, but it would be hours before she realised that he had played her and managed to get his own way yet again!  
It always happened!  
He didn't know why she didn't just accept that he would get what he wanted and save time by simply agreeing with him in the first place!


	7. Birth

She screamed and he winced.

He knew how painful this was for her.

He knew that it was half his doing.

He also knew that, no matter how much pain she was in, he was happy.

He knew that they would remember this day for the rest of their lives.

Her screaming stopped and another, higher pitched, scream reached his ears.

He smiled.

He walked into the room.

He looked at her and she looked at him.

Then Hermione and George Weasley both looked down and smiled at the tiny baby boy in her arms.


	8. Pony

_A/N - This is_ _a little drabble that I promised to write for one of my friends, if you have any ideas or suggestions for what I could focus any of more of these stories on then just let me know in a review!_

He smiled at her, he had never seen her so excited! She looked like a child on Christmas Day! She squealed with enthusiasm and turned towards him,

'Oh George! This is the _best_ present I could ever have imagined, I've wanted on since I was a little girl!'

'Even better than a book?' He questioned sceptically, with one eyebrow raised.

'Oh _definitely_ better than a book!' She beamed at him, her eyes glinting,  
'Can I get on him now?'

George smiled to himself, who'd have thought that his fiancée, the great and intelligent Hermione Granger, war hero and know-it-all extraordinaire, would go so mushy over a _pony_?

'George, come over here and help me up, it's been ages since I last rode a horse!'

He shook his head in wonder as he went over to help her, she would never stop surprising him!


	9. Proposal

He had been nervous about this all day - he thought he knew what she would say, but he couldn't be sure. This was definitely one of the most harrowing days of his life, even worse than the day he and Fred had to tell their mother that they'd left school!

He had asked her over for dinner, he was going to cook, and then, after they had eaten, he was going to take her into the sitting room and talk to her a while, before popping the question.

He had finished making their main course and was wiping his hands when the doorbell rang. He checked his watch, exactly on time. Could he really expect anything less of his perfect Hermione?

He answered the door, and as soon as he saw her smile all of his doubts vanished. He knew what she would say and he knew that this was going to be one of the best nights of his life.


	10. Grave

He knelt by her grave._ 'Hermione Weasley, Loving Wife, Mother and Friend'_ the inscription read. He would come here once a week to gather his thoughts and just to be near to her. They were getting on well without her, him and their child, but he couldn't help thinking of how much better they would be with her still in their lives.

He looked one last time at the modest gravestone and a solitary tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it away slowly, he couldn't let his daughter see him crying, she had been so strong through all of this, just battling through, just like her mother.  
He smiled. Even though his Hermione was gone he would always have a part of her in their little girl.

He turned his back on the grave of his wife and walked away resolutely, he would be back again the same time next week. He always was.


	11. Just A Friend

I had always loved her. Since the first time I saw her I knew that she was the one for me, that if it wasn't her it wouldn't be anyone. But I waited too long to tell her how I felt.  
Now she has him.  
They are so happy together, look at them, locked in each others embrace, even after so many years together their love is still so strong. I am just a friend to her and she will never see me as anything more.  
But I wish she was mine. I know that it's awful, George is my brother, but I always wish for her. On every fairy, every rainbow, every shooting star.  
I know that I will never have her, but I can dream can't I?


	12. Same Laugh

Hermione was up late crying again. How could her life be over so soon? They were just getting started on their life together, they had just started their own family. She looked down into the crib beside their - her - bed at the tiny baby girl fast asleep in it. Baby Georgia Weasley, named for her father.

Hermione let out a muted sob, if only it had been someone else, anyone else. Even Harry or Ron would have been better than her husband. She shook herself, that was awful, she couldn't wish her best friends dead, not even to get her husband back. She hated herself for doing that. The worst part was that she knew she would swap their lives in a instant if it meant she would get her George back.

Baby Georgia sniffled and turned in her sleep, Hermione looked down at her child. She was such a potent reminder of George, they looked so alike, same eyes, same hair, same laugh.

Hermione knew that she had to go on with her life and move on from the death of her husband. She knew she would have help. But it still wouldn't be easy. She looked down once more at her little girl and whispered,  
"We will get through this together. You never knew your father, but I will tell you so much of him, you will know what an amazing person he was, and you will grow up loving him as much as his family did and as much as I still do…"


	13. SCHMOO!

"George Weasley! This is your handiwork!"

"Me, Hermione my love? What on _earth_ would make you think that?"

"It's got your name written all over it!"

George made a big show of checking the half a wand Hermione was holding that seemed to have blown up in her face and singed her eyebrows.

"With all due respect my dear, maybe you need your eyes tested? I can see my name nowhere on this extremely clever contraption, which was obviously thought of and made by an incredibly talented, not to mention handsome wizard." He said with a smug smile on his face

Hermione knew she had been bested, she had no way to prove that the wand was of his design, though she was sure of it!

"George Weasley! You're such a… a… you are such a _SCHMOO_!" She yelled, before stomping out of the room, most likely to deal with her burnt eyebrows.

George stared after her, amused. How he loved being the only one able to reduce this intelligent girl to talking complete rubbish!


	14. Kiss

She looked up at him, just as he looked down to her, their eyes met and there was a spark. Not a spark of fire or one of magic but a spark of pure chemistry between the two. His gaze slowly dropped from hers to rest on her full, soft lips. She gave a slight smile and he shivered, those lips were the stuff of his dreams. How he longed to have them pressed to his, and feel the moisture of her mouth for real, instead of always having to imagine. He slowly leaned in, giving her time to turn away if she wanted to, though he hoped that she wanted this as much as him. Finally their lips met, George felt that he had waited an age for this moment. The wonderful feeling of his lips moving against hers and the excitement as she returned his kiss. In that moment George felt as though he found a place he wanted to stay forever. And that place was right there, in the arms of his bushy haired bookworm.


End file.
